


In the hands of the enemy

by Windfighter



Series: whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Death Threats, Gen, Kidnapping, Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: The gang's been kidnapped by someone who knows way too much about them. Will they be able to get out?
Series: whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953583
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	In the hands of the enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for whumptober day 2
> 
> Prompts: In the hands of the enemy / "Pick who dies" / Collars / Kidnapped

Reynir woke up to a bunch of voices in his head. He tried to slap his hands over his ears, that helped sometimes when he had trouble focusing his powers, but his hands where tied behind his back. He blinked a few times, closed his eyes and took deep breaths to gather himself. Was he alone? The voices were getting clearer, but his head was throbbing and it was hard to zero in on one of them.

”Come on, what are these made of?!”

Sigrun's voice was outside of Reynir's head and he opened his eyes again. The room was dark, but he could see shapes spread out around it. Sigrun's voice seemed to come from the shape mounted to the wall. It was struggling, pulling at something.

”Do I have to chop off my hands? Because I will do it.”

_I don't want to chop off my hands._

Reynir shook his head and focused on the shape. He needed to clear his head, use his skills to their advantage. He sat up and the shape stopped moving.

”Hey Psy, you up?”

”Almost”, Reynir answered.

”Can you tell where we are?”

Reynir shook his head, which made the throbbing get worse and all the voices got louder again.

”Took a hit to the head, it's all muddy.”

_moving get run don't let them what plan hurry got it need to out_

Reynir leaned against the wall. Sigrun pulled at the restraints again.

”I think they're coming”, Reynir offered.

Sigrun let out a string of colourful words. Reynir chuckled at it but then the word  _gun_ echoed in his head and he choked on his laugh. He kicked the shape closest to him.

”Can't move”, the shape answered. Mikkel.

”Why do we keep you around if we can never put you in the front when we need it?” Sigrun asked.

_Because of my powers._

Mikkel audible rolled his eyes but ignored Sigrun. He tried to turn to Reynir, but he was covered in restraints and settled to call Reynir's code-name.

”Psy, any intel? What are we facing?”

”Bad guy of the week.” Reynir closed his eyes and tried to focus. ”I can't hear what they want from us. They have weapons and there's at least 6 people out there. One or two are coming this way.”

”I hate when the bad guys have weapons. Pyro? You up as well?”

Silence. Sigrun let out a loud whistle and the other shapes started moving. Another wave of disorganized thoughts flared through Reynir's head but he quickly closed his mind to it.

”I hate the name Pyro.”

”Come up with a better once we're out of here. They have weapons, think you can deal with it?”

_I'm too pretty to die!!!_

Reynir had to hide a chuckle. Emil shrugged.

”Depends on the weapons, really. A flamethrower? Definately. A battle hammer? No way.”

Lalli and Onni sat up as well, looked around. Onni glared at Reynir. Reynir didn't need to read Onni's mind to know he blamed Reynir for their situation.

”Lall... Shadow, can you get my...”

The lock clicked. The door opened with a bang and they all fell still. Reynir tried to focus, tried to read the people that entered the cell. A loud scream echoed through his head, made the throbbing headache spike and he had to turn away. Sigrun pulled at her restraints again.

”You won't break out. It's a special material based on spider's silk.”

”Science hasn't been able to solve that yet”, Mikkel commented.

”Underground science works on... different ethics.”

”You are a bunch of  _cowards_ !” Sigrun pulled harder against the restraints. They stretched slightly, then forced her back into the same position. The scream in Reynir's head fell silent, he could follow along again. Their captors weren't scared, weren't worried.

”They know about us”, Reynir realized.

There were two of them in the cell. More of them waiting outside. Reynir could hear at least 10 different voices, 10 different minds, apart from those of his team mates. One of them held a gun, which Emil  _should_ be able to take out once it fired, the other one had a bag and there was something... incredible evil over his mind. Reynir couldn't penetrate it, but he didn't need to. The person stepped into the cell, up to Sigrun. She tried to kick him, but her legs where tied up as well. His hand reached towards her throat and then he backed away again.

”We would have done this while you slept”, the gun-wielding maniac said, ”but we figured this would be more exciting.”

There was a metal collar around Sigrun's neck. Bag-man moved again, quicker this time and Reynir's eyes couldn't keep up with his movements. He felt something press against his throat, fall into place around his neck. The image of an explosion passed though his mind and he felt sick.

”Bombs”, he whispered.

”You catch on quickly”, Maniac said and walked closer, placed the gun against the back of Reynir's head. ”Now for the fun part.”

Reynir swallowed, looked at his teammates. The opening of the gun pressed harder against him, Maniac leaned closer.

”You get to pick who dies first.”

Images of his friends blowing up danced across his mind, put there by Maniac and Bag-man. Bodyparts splattered around the cell, blood covering the walls, covering Reynir. Reynir's breathing got quicker, his eyes got wet. He couldn't.

”Picking yourself will only force them to watch their friend get killed, do you want that?”

Maniac's breath was hot against Reynir's cheek. His friends' voices shouted in his head.

_ Pick me _ all of them ordered.  _ Stall, get out of here.  _ Reynir didn't dare look at any of them.

”They're all trying to order you around now, aren't they? Trying to tell you who to choose, what you should do. Aren't you tired of it? Don't you want to just go ape-shit?”

_ I might heal. _ Reynir couldn't pick Mikkel, they would need him when they got out and no one could heal from getting blown up.  _ I can stop it _ . Reynir trusted Emil, but it wasn't a safe bet.  _ It just needs to ignite, then I can redirect it.  _ So much could go wrong with that plan.  _ Once I get out of here I'll kick their asses to hell, drag them back and kick them there again.  _ Sigrun wasn't helpful, but nothing could be helpful in this situation.

”If you don't pick...” New images flashed through Reynir's mind and his stomach turned. Torture. ”...we'll go the hard way.”

Bag-man grinned, the evil radiated stronger from him. He lifted his hands.  _ TEN _ echoed through Reynir's head, bold, bright and heavy and increased his headache. Reynir's breathing got even quicker. Lalli just stared at him, didn't say anything, didn't think anything. Onni's thoughts were filled with ideas of how to get out, none of them functioning.  _ Onni... Onni, can't you do something? _ Reynir asked even though Onni couldn't hear him. Onni was strong, a magic-user, but somehow they must have neutralized his powers or else Onni would have been on his way out already.

_ NINE _ in big bloody letters. Reynir glanced at Emil, but he couldn't tell in the darkness how ready Emil was. And even if Emil was ready, and Reynir went with Emil, could he be sure Maniac would actually let Reynir choose?

_ EIGHT. _ Reynir glanced at Lalli. Lalli had melted into the shadows, disappeared from view and only visible because his restraints were glowing.

”Why are you doing this?”

Reynir needed to stall, needed to find a way out.

”My friend thrives on death”, Maniac answered. ”I'm getting paid.”

_ SEVEN. _

Reynir considered haggling. Maniac was quicker.

”There's nothing you can say to take me out of the deal. And my friend can definately not be persuaded.”

_ SIX _ . The counting got quicker. Reynir had to think quicker as well, still needed to stall, still needed to decide. He didn't want to see anyone of them die.

”Why isn't your friend talking?”

”An accident. He's very sensitive about it so if you mention it again our happy fun times are over.”

A new voice appeared inside Reynir's head. It was far away and he couldn't quite make it out.

”The two of you have any names?”

”None we would tell you. How about the red-head? Aren't you tired of her always jumping into fire and dragging you with her on missions way out of your skillset?”

Reynir glanced at Sigrun. She looked dumbfounded back at him and he wanted to shake his head but the handle of the gun hit him hard in the back of his head and he fell forward, got pulled up again.

_ FIVE.  _ The new voice seemed to be coming closer.

”Or the pretty one, who never quite seem to accept you as part of their group, who keeps giving you the cold shoulder every time you offer your friendship?”

_ I'm sorry _ . Emil seemed sincere, but Reynir couldn't look at him.  _ You are a friend, I'm just bad at friendship.  _ Emil straightened his back.  _ I'm ready. Say my name.  _ Reynir shook his head.

_ FOUR. _ The new voice was close enough that he could make out its sound. An excited scream with numbers and equations floating around it.

”The grumpy one, who constantly judges you, constantly tells you you're not strong enough? Aren't you mad at him? Don't you want to get back at him, show him who holds the cards now?”

_ THREE. _ Reynir's stomach threatened to escape.  _ Almost there. Right left left right. Eeeeeeeee. _

”The big one, too busy flirting with the red-head to notice you exist. Too busy dismissing your every word to ever listening to you. Does the world really need him?”

The world did and Reynir wasn't going to pretend otherwise. He straightened his back. There was really only one person he could choose.

_ TWO. _ Reynir swallowed. He had made up his mind. Maniac pulled the gun down, just a centimeter but it was no longer pressed against the back of Reynir's head.  _ aaa, wrong floor, up up up. _

”Or the quiet one? Who never lets you get close, never lets you befriend him? Who looks at you like someone looks at a dog who pooped on their shoes. Does he deserve to live more than the others? Haven't you sometimes wished he would just disappear?”

_ ONE _ . Reynir took a deep breath, prepared to tell them who he had chosen. Screams shot through his mind, then a loud crash echoed through the room. Bag-man fell over and the room was lit up. One robot, two robots, three robots arrived through a hole in the floor. Shots were fired and Reynir ducked to the floor. A bullet hit his collar and the collar fell off with a clang. He kicked it away, pushed himself in the other direction.

”Sorry I'm late”, one of the robots said and Reynir's body relaxed, he felt his soul leave his body and get dumped straight back in it. Fire was dancing across the ceiling, filled the hole in the floor, covered the door and stopped anyone from escaping. Maniac's clothes were on fire, Bag-man was down, blood flowing from a wound in his chest. One of the robots grabbed Reynir, wrapped around him. Not robot, armor. One of the armors opened the faceplate and shot him a smile. Tuuri.

”I'll try to cut it less close next time but this place is a maze!”

More robots arrived, grabbed all of them, and then crashed through the door, the fire sizzling out behind them. Maniac fired at them, bullets bouncing off the armor. Reynir closed his mind, didn't want to hear the screams from the people they passed by, the people they took down as they flew. He didn't want to hear his teammates offer consolations after Maniac's words. He wanted to hide, curl up and recenter himself before facing them.

”Almost out!” Tuuri's cheerful voice called through the coms.

Skylight had never been so sweet. They kept going, flew along a river, dove into it and eventually made it back to their base. The armors pulled away, went up to podiums near the walls and powered down. Everyone was looking at Reynir, everyone a little singed, a little bruised, a little bloody and a little tired. Mikkel put a hand on Reynir's shoulder and Reynir could feel Mikkel's powers looking him over.

”Are you okay?”

Reynir wasn't, but he smiled.

”Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna guess who Reynir was gonna name? 0=)


End file.
